1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device, such as a mobile phone, comprising a display screen, an input interface having a plurality of activable elements, such as keys of a keypad, and processing means in connection with the display screen and the input interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a portable device, it is conventional that at least one parameter of the device can be changed by means of the input interface, the up-to-date parameter value being shown on the display screen.
Such parameter value display on the display screen contribute to guiding the user in the configuration/personalization of his device.
The system implementing parameter value displays is called hereinafter “display interface”.
A friendly display interface is a key element for service usage from a mobile phone, in particular with an application requiring several parameters to be adjusted or tuned.
In this regard, there are mobile applications which need configuration from the user in a short time (e.g. a camera application where the user needs to adjust parameters such as zoom, picture size, brightness etc. while people in the scene keep waiting).
At the same time, a conventional display interface typically uses hierarchical menus and this requires many keystrokes for configuration.
In addition, the user cannot change several parameters at one time, which can become problematic when several parameters are correlated together.
Meanwhile the input interfaces (keypads, . . . ) of known mobile phones have not evolved a lot in the last years, and the localization of their individual elements are somewhat standardized (e.g. digit and “#” and “*” keys).
On the other hand the display screens of mobile phones have been substantially improved with support of colors and increased resolution.
The present invention seeks to take benefit of such standard keypad and improved display and to allow to simply and intuitively adjust or tune at least two parameters with simultaneous display of the parameter values.